Four Times
by Hanazono Bella
Summary: harap reviewnya..
1. Chapter 1

Nah... kalau biasanya justin bieber _One Time_

Tapi kalau di sini _Four Times_

Aku bakalan ngasih tau dech gimana ceritanya

Gini nich… ceritanya

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Four Time

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Anime : Kamichama Karin

Languange : Indonesian

Tittle : Four Times

Chapter 1

_**Normal Pov**_

Di sebuah kerajaan, ada seorang putri cantik yg bernama Karin Hanazono, raja dan ratu Kazuto Kujyo dan Suzuka Kujyo sebagai orang tua Karin, Jendral perkasa Kazune, Himeka putri raja Kirio, Kirika adiknya Kirio tetangga kerajaan Kazuto Kujyo, Jin Kuga anak kerajaan tetangga Kazuto (A/N : read, Kazuto punya 3 kerajaan tetangga), serta Michiru Nishikiori yang merupakan anak kerajaan tetangga Kazuto yang terakhir.

_**Karin Pov**_

Hi... Namaku Karin Hanazono yang sering di sapa dengan sebutan Karin serta Jin yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan dewi. Aku, Jin dan Michi adalah teman dekat dan Jendral Kazune, ia adalah orang yang selalu melindungiku, jujur sebenanya aku punya sedikit perasaan terhadap Kazune, entah kenapa..? hatiku selalu tertuju padanya. Kerajaan Kazuto Kujyo ayahku, merupakan kerajaan terkuat dari kerajaan lainnya.

_**Normal Pov**_

Dan tanpa panjag lebar, pada suatu hari entah kenapa 3 kerajaan tetangga yang merupakan sahabat baiknya Raja Kazunto itu mengadakan perang besar – besaran

Kazune : " yang mulia, hamba mohon lapor . "

Raja Kazuto : " silahkan " jawabnya dengan lembut.

Kazune : "kerajaan kita di serang yang mulia "

Raja Kazuto : " kalau begitu siapkan 10.000 prajurit "

Kazune : " mohon maaf yang mulia, itu tidak akan cukup "

Raja Kazuto : " kalau begitu siapkan 30.000 prajurit "

Kazune : " mohon maaf sekali lagi yang mulia, itu juga tidak akan cukup "

Raja Kazuto : " memangnya... kerajaan siapa yang menyerang kita?"

Kazune : " hamba mohon engkau jangan terkejut, sebab yang menyerang kerajaan kita adalah..."

Raja Kazune : " kenapa..? ayo lanjutkan "

Kazune :" baik... yang menyerang kerajaan kita adalah ketiga sahabat terbaik yang mulia, yaitu kerajaan Kirio, Kerajaan Kuga, serta Kerajaan Nishikiori "

Raja Kazuto : " apa...!, kenapa..?, merekakan teman baikku, kenapa mereka menyerangku, apa salahku terhadap mereka, sehingga mereka menyerangku secara bersamaan..? " dengan nada kesal.

Raja Kazuto pun melihat keluar jendela, tampak dari kejauhan ratusan ribu prajurit atau lebih tepatnya 500.000 datang untuk menyerang kerajaan Raja Kazuto.

Raja Kazuto : " ya.. ampun..."

Kazune : " yang mulia sebaiknya anda beserta keluarga untuk sementara bersembunyi di tempat persembunyian anda"

Raja Kazuto : "I tu tidak akan aku lakukan "

Kazune : " Kanapa yang mulia..? nyawa yang mulia beserta keluarga kan sangat berharga, biarkanlah kami saja yang bertumpah darah demi kerajaan ini "

Raja Kazuto : " Hal itu tidak akan aku lakukan sebab tanpa kalian pun kerajaan ini tidak akan berarti. Oh... ya..., aku ingin minta satu hal kepadamu "

Kazune : " Apa itu yang mulia...? "

Raja Kazuto : " Tolong kau jaga Karin anakku, karna aku ingin dia selamat dan aku juga ingin berperang"sambil membalikkan badan, yang tadi menghadap jendela kini menatap Kazune

Kazune : " Mohon maaf yang mulia... aku tidak bisa, karna aku harus menjalankan tugasku sebagai Jendral Besar yaitu berperang "

Raja Kazuto : " Ehm... bagaimana ini...?, aku kini yang memohon kepadamu Kazune " tanya nya kebingungan lalu memohon

Tiba - tiba sebuah panah meluncur mengenai kepala Raja Kazuto dari jendela.

Kazune : " yang mulia..."

Raja Kazuto : " jendral Kazune, aku mohon kepadamu tolong jaga putriku Karin "

Kazune : " baik yag mulia... aku akan manjaga Karin semampuku "

dan seketika detak jantung Raja Kazuto pun terhenti.

_**Kazune Pov**_

aku pun berlari menemui Karin yang sedang sibuk menyiram bunga - bunga kesayangannya, ya... begitulah Karin, ia tidak mau kalau bunga - bunga kesayangannya di rawat oleh pembantu kerajaan.

_**Himeka Pov**_

Jujur sebenarnya aku terkejut tentang apa yang ayahku perbuat pada kerajaan Kazuto. aku tidak manyangka kalau ayah ingin balas dendam padanya entah hal apa aku tidak tahu. aku mancoba untuk memberi tahu Karin, tetapi ayahku menyekapku di dalam kamar. aku hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan.

_**Jin Pov**_

kenapa..? ayahku tega sekali melakukan semua ini... aku sangatlah tidak mau jika dewiku mati gara - gara penyerangan mendadak tersebut, karna jujur aku sangat mencintai dewiku Karin. hanya saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa, karna istana kediamanku telah di kawal oleh para prajurit kerajaan sehingga aku tidak bisa kemana - mana.

_**Michi Pov**_

Michi : " ayah mau kemana..? "

Raja Nishikiori : " berperang "jawabnya reflek.

seketika ayah meninggalkanku, tak sempat aku bertanya " untuk apa berperang? ". segera ku lihat keluar jendela tampak beratus - ratus ribu prajurit siap untuk berperang. aku tak tahu apa maksud semua ini.

_**Kazune Pov**_

sudah dari kajauhan Karin sudah terlihat melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Karin : " ohayo... Jendral... " sapanya penuh dengan kegembiraan

Kazune : " alah... jangan basa basi lagi.! " kataku dari kejauhan

Karin : " dimana ayahku..?, biasanya ia selalu melihatku menyiram bunga "

Kazune : " ... " aku terdiam

dan sesampainya aku manghampirinya dia bertanya sekai lagi

Karin : " Jendral... mana ayahku...? " tanyanya kesal kepadaku

setelah dia bertanya, aku langsung menarik tangannya

Karin : " hei... apa yang kau lakukan padaku..? "

dia hanya bisa mengikuti langkahku

Karin : " dimana ayahku...? " tanyanya dengan nada tinggi pertanda marah

Karin : " kenapa kau menarik tanganku..?, dan dimana ayahku...? "

Kazune : " kerajaan kita di serang dan ayahmu sudah pergi ke surge " jawabku reflek.

_**Normal Pov**_

Karin pun berbalik arah menuju istana kerajaan, Kazune pun berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri Karin, sesampainya Karin di halaman belakang istana tempat bunganya tumbuh. tiba - tiba satu panah lagi meluncur dan sekarang mengenai dada Karin atau lebih tepatnya jantung Karin.

_**Kazune Pov**_

Aku semakin berlari semakin kencang ketika melihat ada sebuah panah mengenai dadanya Karin, sesampainya aku dekatnya , langsung ku rangkul dia dengan penuh kekehawatiran.

_**Normal Pov**_

Kini Karin sedang dalam masa antara hidup dan mati, sesaat sebelum Karin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia sempat melihat kejadian terbunuhnya Kazune oleh seorang prajurit.

_**Karin Pov**_

Dalam masa antara hidup dan matiku, aku sempat melihat seorang prajurit dengan membawa pedangnya hendak menikam Kazune dari belakang, tapi sayangnya Kazune tidak mengetahui itu, ku coba untuk memberi tahunya, akan tetapi tak ada yang bisa ku katakan lagi saat menghadapi malaikat maut ingin menjemputku, dan prajurit tersebut pun menikan Kazune, aku pun meneteskan air mata untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu aku memejamkan kedua mata ku untuk istirahat panjangku.

Dan tiba - tiba saja mata ini ingin terbuka, dan saat mataku terbuka, aku tiba -tiba berada di sebuah tempat yang sering di sebut dengan rumah sakit, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, aku tak ingat apa - apa, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa aku dan apalagi untuk mengingat siapa laki - laki yang sedang tidur untuk menunggu ku siuman, laki - laki iyu pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kazune : " eh... kau sudah siuman "

Karin : " e... eh... maaf.. kamu siapa..? "

Kazune : " jadi kau tidak ingat sama sekali dengan aku ya.. Karin ? "

Karin : ' jadi namaku Karin? ' kataku dalam hati.

**TBC….**

Gaje, jelek  
>ga' apa apa..<p>

Yang penting review my story aja

Ok…(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Author :"RnB… please dech… di review soalnya ini fanficku yang pertama,

Ya…. Maaf dech… kalau banyak yang salah"

Gomen nasai…..

Ini dia Chapter ke-2nya  
>silahkan di baca….<p>

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Four Time

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Anime : Kamichama Karin

Language : Indonesian

Tittle : Four Time

Chapter 2

Karin : " Eh… maaf kamu siapa ya..? " tanyaku kemudian

Kazune : " Namaku Kazune Kujyo" sebuah senyum manis pun keluar darinya

Setelah itu terdengar suara yang memekikkan telingaku

Ya.. ku rasa pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Kazune Kujyo itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti ku.

Kazusa : " Ohayou… semua…eh…. Karin kau sudah bangun rupanya….? " sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun lantas membalas senyum manisnya

Tapi aku juga tidak ingat siapa wanita yang sedikit mirip dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Kazusa : " O.. o… sepertinya Karin tidak ingat semuanya…" katanya kemudian

Kazune : " ya.. tampaknya begitu "

Karin :"Kenapa aku berada di sini ?"

Kazune :"Dadamu tertembak, untung saja tidak mengenai jantungmu"

Karin :"Kenapa bisa begitu"

Kazune :"Sungguh kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan

Kazune :"Kau tertembak saat kau sedang mewawancarai salah seorang pejuang di Gaza,Palestina" terang Kazune

.

.

.

.

**Enam Bulan Kemudian…**

_**Nomal Pov**_

Kini Karin sudah mengenal orang sekitarnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Kazune mangajak Karin kesuatu tempat

Kazune :"Ng…. Karin"

Karin :"Iya, ada apa?"

Kazune :"Ehm… Gimana kalau nanti sore pukul 02.30 kita ke danau?"

Karin :"Danau?"

Kazune :"Iya danau…?"

Karin :"Kau kan tidak pernah mangajakku ke danau, kanapa sekarang kau mangajakku?, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Kazune :"Tidak, aku hanya ingin barsantai di danau saja"

Karin :"Baiklah…."sambil tersenyum

Kazune bukan main girangnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti jam 02.30

.

.

**Di danau**

Kazune tak henti-hentinya menatap arlogi langka miliknya

"Lama banget sich.. Karin?" Keluh kazune

Dari kejauhan, sudah terlihat sosok wanita manis berambut coklat yang selalu kucir dua

"Huft… akhirnya datang juga" kata Kazune yang sudang merasa lega

Karin :"Maaf ya.. aku terlambat"

Kazune :"Iya… iya…."

Karin tersenyum manis, sehingga membuat Kazune semakin terpesona olehnya.

Kazune :"Ke jembatan sana yuk..?"

Karin mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan

Sesampainya mereka ke jembatan tak berpenghujung itu Karin melihat bayangannya bersama Kazune di samping kiri jembatan. Terlihat sosok yang begitu aneh, sangat aneh. Karin melihat dirinya memakai pakaian Putri Kerajaan serta Kazune memakai pakaian layaknya seorang Jendral Besar.

Karin :" ke…?"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kazune langsung mengajak Karin untuk melihat bayangannya di sisi lain jembatan, yaitu sisi kanan jembatan. Terlihat bayangan Karin yang memakai pakaian Dewi Athena dan Kazune memakai pakaian Dewa Neptune.

Menyadari hal itu Karin langsung menarik Kazune menuju sisi depan. Tapi bayangan mereka di sisi depan jembatan sungguhlah aneh, Karin terlihat dengan bayangan aslinya (itu sich… biasa), hanya saja bayangan Kazune tidak terlihat di sisi depan jembatan

Karin :" Ke… kenapa bayanganmu tidak terlihat di sini?" Tanya Karin sembari menunjuk bayangan di mana tidak terdapat bayanagan Kazune di sana

Kazune :"Itulah masa depan kita" jawab Kazune sambil menunduk kecewa

Karin :"Apa sebanarnya maksud semua ini Kazune…..? tolong jelaskan padaku?"

Kazune :"Aku tahu semua ini, semua penyebab kau kehilangan ingatanmu, karna itu takdirmu sebagai Dewi Athena, dan kematianku di masa akan datang adalah takdir yang harus ku alami sebagai Dewa Neptune"

Kazune berlari meninggalkan Karin di jembatan. Sebenanya tak ingin Ia katakan, tapi Karin harus tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia akan mati, mati bejuang melawan zeos serta melindungi Karin.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Karin datang menemui Kazune di rumahnya, dia ingin tahu lebih mendalam apa sebenarnya yang terjadi

_Ting…tong…._

Kazune :"Iya sebentar"

'Siapa sich pagi-pagi seperti ini ada tamu' keluh Kazune dalam hati

Kazune pun berjalan menuju pintu depan, dia pun membuka pintu dan sonta terkejut

Kazune :"Karin…..?"

Terlihat Karin dengan muka kusut dan rambut acak-acakan dating menemui Kazune

"Kenapa kau datang kerumahku pagi-pagi seperti ini?Kenapa kau seperti ini? Memangnya ada masalah?Ayo ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi karna kekehawatiran yang begitu besar.

Sekian dulu ya… chapter ke 2 nya….

Gomen Nasai…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : "Gomen Nasai"**

**Karin-chan : "Iya ga' papa" **

**Author : "Lebay ga'?"**

**Karin-chan : "Agak lebay sich… tapi udah bagus kok"**

**Author : "Thank's ya…"**

**Karin-chan : "Your Welcome"**

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge ****Sensei**

**Four Time****Hanazono Bella**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Fantasi**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Himeka Kujo**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, AU, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update, De eL eL**

**.**

**.**

**Four Time**

**Chapter 3**

"Aku baik-baik saja Kazune"jawab Karin lemah.  
>"Sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu di sofa", Karin mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan.<br>Kazune pun menggendong Karin ke sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak

Suasana hening menghantui mereka berdua, karena hari ini kebetulan Kazusa sedang menginap di rumah neneknya untuk untuk menikmati liburan musim semi.

"Kazune?" panggil Karin yang memecah keheningan

"Iya, ada apa"

"Ku mohon ceritakan padaku apa sebanarnya yang terjadi" kata Karin memohon

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita ke danau lagi?"usul kazune

"Tapi Kazune, aku datang kesini bukan untuk mengajakmu ke danau, tapi aku ke sini ingin tahu apa yang terjadi" sahut Karin

"Iya… Aku tau, oleh sebab itu kita ke danau biar lebih enak aku menjelaskannya"kata Kazune

"Baiklah" Karin mengalah

"Karna kita mau ke danau sebaiknya kerumahmu dulu, kamu harus mandi dan bersih-bersih, supaya ga' malu di liatin orang, he…he…he…."saran Kazune

"ok" Karin kegirangan

*~_**Flash back **_~*

Kazune amat riang karena dia berhasil mengajak Karin pergi ke danau untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan cintanya ke Karin. Tapi semuanya hancur karna di masa ke tiga ini Karin harus tau kalau sebenarnya di masa terakhir, yaitu masa ke empat, dimana Kazune harus mati demi menaklukkan Zeos untuk menyinari dunia ini dari kegelapan.

.

.

Semalaman Karin tak dapat tidur karna memikirkan maksud perkataan Kazune.  
>Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk ke rumah Kazune besok.<p>

.

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Argh… Kazune… Kenapa? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?Aku ga' mau kehilangan kamu begitu cepat Kazune…..karna jujur aku sangat mencintaimu" keluh Karin kesal

'Aku harus pergi kerumahnya' kata Karin dalam hati kecilnya

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa bersiap-siap, ia langsung ke rumah Kazune.  
>Untung saja rumah Karin dan Kazune hanya di pisahkan tiga buah rumah.<p>

*~_**End of flash back**_~*

Sesampainya di rumah Karin, Karin pun mandi dan bersiap-siap.

" Kazune…. Ayo " panggil Karin sambil mengajak Kazune

" Iya "

.

.

Dalam perjalan menuju danau, tiba-tiba kota yang indah itu berubah menjadi kota yg sunyi sepi karna tak berpenghuni.

" Apa ini saatnya? " Tanya Kazune pada dirinya sendiri

" Ada apa Kazune, Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Karin

" Aku pun tak tahu " jawab Kazune berbohong

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang panik akan keadaan kota yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Eh… ada seseorang di sana, kita kesana yuk…?" ajak Kazune pada Karin

" Baik…"

.

.

Sesampainya Kazune dan Karin menemui gadis berambut indigo tersebut, gadis itu bertanya dengan kepanikan yang begitu besar

"Siapa kalian?Apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini?Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" Tanya gadis tersebut bertubi-tubi

"Aku Kazune Kujyo dan ini temanku Karin Hanazono, aku pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi, mau kami menemuimu adalah untuk berkenalan dan mungkin saja kita bisa bekerja sama untuk keluar dari kota tua ini" jawab Kazune

"Eh… namaku Himeka, salam kenal ya…" kata gadis berambut indigo itu memperkenalkan dirinya

Mereka pun saling bersalaman, akan tetapi ketika Karin dan Himeka bersalaman, Karin langsung ingat semua kejadian baik di masa pertama, kedua, maupun ketiga.

"Aku ingat semuanya…. Semua kejadiannya" kata Karin

Himeka yang bingung dengan perkataan Karin pun bertanya

"Ingat apanya…?"

Kazune lalu membisikkan beberapa kata ke telinga Karin

" Ku mohon jangan beritahu dia, kalau dia itu anak kita di masa pertama"

Karin mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan

"Ee… ga' ingat apa-apa kok Himeka, cuman reflek aja… he..he…he…"Jawab Karin

Dan seketika kota tersebut berubah menjadi seperti semula

Kota tersebut kelihatan hanya ingin memberi tahu Karin saja (A/N: huft…bikin sebel aja (-_-") )

Kazune : "Nah sekarang kau sudah tau kan, apa sebanarnya yang terjadi? "

Karin : "Ya… Kalau begitu kita pulang yuk.. "

Kazune : "Udah dech… tanggung nich… bentar lagi kita mau nyampe ke danau "

Karin : "Iya dech….. "

.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju danau.

.

.

_**Di danau**_

Kazune : "Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Karin : "Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

Kazune : "Enggak… nggak ada apa-apa kok"

Karin : "jangan pikir aku ini bodoh Kazune" (A/N:Ya… Emang Karin kan ga' begitu cerdas(-_-") )

Kazune : "…"

Karin : "Ini tempat kita jadian kan?" lanjut Karin

Kazune : "Iya, ini memang tempat kita jadian di masa pertama dan kedua"

Karin : "Masih ada yang kurang dari perkataanmu"

Kazune : "Apa?"

_**To Be Continued**_

Waduh tambah hancur dech.. ceritanya…  
>Gomen Nasai semua<br>Tapi tetep tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya….? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu © Koge ****Sensei**

**Four Time****Hanazono Bella**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Fantasi**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kujo ; Kazuto Kujo ; Suzuka Kujo ; Himeka Kujo**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, OOT, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update,**** Ngga Seru, ****AU,**** Bikin Pusing, Ceritanya Ga' Nyambung, DLL****.**

**.**

**Four Time**

**Chapter 4**

"Masa ke tiga, iya kan?" Karin meyakinkan

"Iya sich…., tapi kamu kan ga' bakalan nerima aku" Jawab Kazune

"Buat apa aku ga' nerima kamu jadi pacarku" Sahut Karin

"Jadi… Jadi kamu mau jadi pacar aku" kata Kazune kegirangan

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Karin

Kazune langsung memeluk Karin karna begitu senang hatinya.

.

.

_**Keeseokkan harinya**_

_Di rumah Karin_

"Hoam….. udah pagi" Kantuk Karin

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Karin

"Karin" pannggil ibu Karin

"Iya.. ma…" Jawab Karin

"Ini ada teman kamu datang" sahut ibu Karin

'Ha.. pagi-pagi seperti ini ada tamu? Siapa ya.. kira-kira?' Tanya Karin dalam hati mungilnya

Karin pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka yang agak kusut karna baru bangun tidur.

"Ha…. Kazune… buat apa kamu datang pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Karin keheranan

"Ya… aku datang ke sini untuk memberi tahu satu hal" Jawab Kazune yg membuat Karin penasaran

"Apa itu?" Tanya Karin keheranan

"Hm… sebaiknya kita ke danau lagi?" Saran Kazune

"Yah.. ke danau terus.." Keluh Karin

"Mau tau ga'? Kalu ngga', ya.. udah aku pulang" Ancam Kazune

Kazune pun melangkah menuju pintu depan, bersiap untuk keluar. Namun Karin mencegahnya

"Tunggu.." Teriak Karin

Kazune pun tersenyum akan kemenangannya (A/N: Mungkin agak mirip Smile Devil, hi..hi..hi..)

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazune dengan raut wajah setan (Ih… serem)

"Baiklah… aku mandi dulu" Kata Karin mengalah

"Nah.. gitu donk" Bangga Kazune

Karin pun mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Karin pun menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1.

"Ayo…" Ajak Karin

"Ayo…" Jawab Kazune

.

.

.

_**Di Danau**_

"Nah.. sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kazune" Kata Karin memulai pembicaraan

"Kamu kan sudah tahu semuanya, semua tentang kehidupan kita baik di masa pertama kedua bahkan masa ketiga yaitu sekarang" Kata Kazune yang membuat Karin pemasaran

"Terus….. Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Karin

"Ya.. jelas ada" Jawab Kazune

"Apa?" Tanya Karin lagi

Kazune pun menjitak kepala Karin dan berkata "Dasar Bodoh ." (A/N: Karin kan emang ga' cerdas-cerdas amat)

"Aduh" Karin meringis kesakitan

"Di masa ke tiga ini kan kita jadi Dewa dan Dewi yang harus menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kegelapan Zeos" Terang Kazune

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Karin

Kazune lalu menjitak kepala Karin untuk kedua kalinya

"Aduh… Kazune bodoh…. ." Kata Karin marah

"Abis… kamu itu bodoh banget ." Sahut Kazune

"Huh… Abis.., Kazune menjelaskannya ga' jelas" Keluh Karin -_-"

"Huft…. Yang namanya menjelaskan kan pasti jelas" Kata Kazune -_-"

"Ih… katakan saja apa yang harus kita lakukan, jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini donk"

"huft… pakai ini." Kata Kazune sambil memberikan baju olahraga ke Karin

"Ha.. baju olahraga….? Memangnya kita mau olahraga?" Tanya Karin

"Tentunya tidak, aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang Dewi." Terang Kazune

"Tapi jika kau mau melatihku untuk menjadi seorang Dewi, untuk apa pakaian olahraga ini?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Sebelum kau kuajari menggunakan kekuatanmu, aku harus melatih fisikmu dulu." Terang Kazune sekali lagi.

"mau ganti baju di mana?" Tanya Karin.

"Hmm…. Nah… disana." Kata Kazune sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat

"Ha… WC umum…!, Aku belum pernah ganti baju di sana, karna…"

"Apa….?, Kau mau ganti baju di sini atau di WC umum di sana?" Tanya Kazune dengan nada tinggi. .

Karin pun berlari menuju WC umum untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

Karin pun selesai mengganti baju, dan ketika Karin membuka pintu….  
>"Aaa…..." Teriak terkejut<p>

"Hos..hos… Kazune apa yang kau perbuat di sini?" Tanya Karin nafas yang tak teratur karna syok melihat Kazune yang tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu.

"Aku dari tadi disini menunggumu, abis… kamu lama banget ganti bajunya." Keluh Kazune .

"…." Karin hanya diam

"Ayo!" Ajak Kazune

"Ya…." Jawab Karin.

.

.

.

_**Di Danau**_

"Nah.. sekarang pelajaran pertama, yaitu kamu harus mengelilingi danau ini." Tantang Kazune

"Ha… kau sudah gila ya… Kazune?" Tanya Karin terkejut

"Tidak, aku masih waras kok." Jawab kazune santai

"Kazune ini ga' mungkin aku lakukan..! ." Ujar Karin dengan nada tinggi

"Apanya yang ga' mungkin? Ha…!" Jawab Kazune dengan santainya

"Baiklah wanita lemah, jika kau tidak mau, ya… aku pergi aja." Kata Kazune yang membuat Karin marah.

Kazune pun pergi, namun ketika Kazune melangkahkan kakinya untuk ketiga kali, tiba-tiba Karin berteriak, sehingga membuat langkah Kazune terhenti.

"Tunggu…!" Teriak Karin

"Ada apa wanita lemah?" Ejek Kazune

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Karin dengan keadaan emosi

"Aku bilang kau wanita lemah… blek :-P" Ejek Kazune lagi.

"Baiklah… Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu..!"

"Good…." Ucap Kazune dengan bangga ^_^

Karin pun mulai mengitari danau tersebut. Kazune pun duduk bersandarkan pohon besar dekatnya. Sampai-sampai membuat Kazune tertidur.

.

.

.

_**Empat Jam Kemudian**_

"Hoam…." Kantuk Kazune

Kemudian terlihat dari kejauhan sudah tampak sosok Karin dengan semangatnya yang membara dan terlihat dari mata Karin bahwa Karin ini sekali membunuh Kazune.

"Wah… cepat sekali." Kagum kazune

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Author: "Tambah ngaco ni cerita -_-". Tapi tetep tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya.. ^_^"


	5. Chapter 5

**Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.**

**Author : "Nah… Sekarang Blue-Chan mau kasih tahu akhir ficnya. Karna di chapter ke lima ini merupakan chapter yang terakhir. Dan Blue-Chan juga mau kasih tau tentang fic 'Remember My Mission'. Ya… Insyaallah Blue-Chan bakal Update minggu depan, nah… read silahkan di baca chapter terakhirnya ^_^ Ok…?"**

**Four Times****Hanazono Bella**

**Rated : ****K+**

**Genre : ****Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Koge Sensei and Koge Donbo**

**Karna cerita Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin chu bukan milikku ^_^**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kuj****y****o ; Jin Kuga ; Kazusa Kuj****y****o ; Kazuto Kuj****y****o ; Suzuka Kuj****y****o ; Himeka Kuj****y****o**** ; Kirio Karasuma ; Kirika Karasuma ; Michiru Nishikiori**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, Ngga Rame, Bloody Scan, Kepanjangan, Lama Update,**** Ngga Seru, ****AU,**** Bikin Pusing, Ceritanya Ga' Nyambung, ****GaJe****, Dan Sifat Negative Lainnya ****.**

**.**

**.**

**Four Times**

**Chapter 5**

Pok…pok…pok… Kazune bertepuk tangan

"Good job." Puji Kazune

"…" Karin terdiam karna saking capeknya

"Nah… sekarang pelajaran ke dua." sahut Kazune

"Hos… hos… Apa lagi?" Tanya Karin dengan nafas yang hampir hilang

"Wah… Tadi kok nggak ngos-ngosan, nah… sekarang baru kecapean?" Bingung Kazune

"…" Karin tak berkata apa-apa

Dan tiba-tiba…..

BRUKKKK…

Karin terjatuh dan pingsan (A/N: Kazune memang keterlaluan .)

Dengan segera Kazune menggendong Karin sampai ke rumah Karin.

Kazune begitu cemas akan keadaan Karin.

Kazune merasa sangat bersalah atas perlakuannya terhadap Karin.

Sesampainya di rumah Karin, Kazune langsung menuju kamar Karin tanpa permisi, karna menurut Kazune keadaannya sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

.

_**Malam Harinya Pukul 20.00**_

_**Di Rumah Karin**_

Kazune masih belum pulang dari rumah Karin, karna saking cemasnya, dan kebetulan orang tua Karin hari ini kerja lebur, walaupun perusahaan itu milik orang tuanya Karin, akan tetapi orang tua Karin merasa tidak enak dengan bawahannya yang setiap malam lebur gara-gara data penting dari perusahaan itu hilang. Sehingga orang tua Karin beserta bawahannya, harus menyelesaikan data tersebut dalam empat hari, padahal biasanya data tersebut akan selesai di buat dalam waktu satu minggu. Ya… mau diapakan lagi?. Karna tanpa data tersebut, perusahaan orang tua Karin akan bangkrut.

.

.

Tepat pukul 20.30, terdengar suara hentakan kaki seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga. Dan ternyata orang itu Karin. Kazune pun berlari menuju Karin yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan keadaan lemas.

"Kau bodoh Karin…(.) Kamu kan belum sehat, kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu?" Kata Kazune sembari bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat mngkhawatirkan Karin.

"Tidak Kazune, aku sudah sehat kok." Bantah Karin dan kemudian hampir pingsan, dan dengan segera Kazune menahan tubuh Karin agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tu… kan, kamu hampir saja terjatuh. Kepalamu pusing ga'?" Tanya Kazune

"Nggak." Jawab Karin berbohong

"Jangan bohong, ayo… jujur sama aku, kepala mu sakit ga'?" Tanya Kazune meyakinkan.

Karin hanya bisa menggaguk pertanda mengiyakan.

"Nah… Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja di kamar, ya…?" Pinta Kazune

"Ga' mau Kazune.!" Bantah Karin

"Karin… keadaanmu sekarang tidak baik, kumohon Karin, jangan khawatirkan aku…" Pinta Kazune sekali lagi.

"Tapi Kazune perutku…" Kata Karin

"Kenapa dengan perutmu?" Tanya Kazune

"Dengar aja sendiri" Jawab Karin

Kazune pun sedikit mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Karin, dan terdengar suara yang meraung kelaparan.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Kazune tertawa setelah mendengar suara perut Karin.

"Ih… kok malah ketawa sich…?" Tanya Karin

"Enggak kok, lucu aja denger suara perutmu." Kata Kazune sembari tersenyum kepada Karin, sampai-sampai merubah raut wajah Karin menjadi raut wajah orang yang sedang marah .

"Nah… karna kau lapar, biar ku gendong sampai ke dapur ya…?"

Karin pun menggaguk pertanda mengiyakan.

.

.

_**Di Dapur**_

Sesampainya di dapur, Kazune lalu melepaskan Karin dari punggungnya.

"Auw…. Berat banget sich.. kamu Karin? Padahal kamu belum makan, kok bisa seberat ini?" Tanya Kazune sambil memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"…" Karin terdiam.

"Nah… kebetulan banget nich… tadi bibi ada bikin bubur ayam, mau ga'?" Kata Kazune sembari bertanya.

Karin mengangguk pelan.

"Bentar ya…" Kata Kazune.

Tak lama kemudian….

"Nah… ini dia." Kata Kazune

"Mau aku suapin atau makan sendiri?" Lanjut Kazune kemudian.

"Terserah" Jawab Karin singkat, jelas dan padat (A/N: kayak di pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia)

"Terserah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku suapin aja ya…?" Tanya Kazune

Karin menggangguk pertanda mengiayakan perkataan Kazune.

.

.

.

_**Tiga Hari Kemudian**_

Kini Karin sudah sehat bugar, ia pun lantas berterimakasih kepada Kazune yang telah menjagannya semalaman penuh.

"Kazune." Panggil Karin

"Iya? Ada apa?" Tanya Kazune

"Arigato, telah menjagaku." Kata Karin malu-malu.

"Iya… sama-sama." Kini semburat merah di pipi Kazune sudah mulai kelihatan.

"Kazune" Panggil Karin sekali lagi

"Iya…?" Jawab Kazune

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke rumah Himeka?" Ajak Karin dengan muka memerah.

"Ide bagus." Ujar Kazune.

.

.

.

.

Sore Harinya

Di rumah Himeka

Tok…tok…

"Himeka…!" Panggil Karin

"Iya! sebentar!" Jawab seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah Himeka

Namun, ketika Himeka membukakan pintu.

"Kalian!" Kata Himeka sontak terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Dan...

'#Plak*' Sebuah tamparan dari Himeka mengenai wajah putih pemuda bermata blue shappire itu.

"Auww.!" Keluh Kazune.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah! aku sudah tau semuanya! Kenapa kalian berdua tidak menceritakannya kepadaku? bahwa aku sebenarnya anak kalian berdua di masa pertama!" Ujar Himeka dengan nada tinggi.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang hal itu?" Tanya Kazune.

"Mereka!" Kata Himeka sambil menunjuk dua orang pemuda yang bernama Jin dan Michi

"Mereka itu para dewa seperti kalian berdua kan?" Lanjut Himeka kemudian.

'Ha! dewa Neptune dan Saturnus! Kenapa mereka ada di sini?' Kata Kazune dalam hati.

"Hei..! Kazune!" Panggil Karin yang membuyarkan lamunan Kazune.

"Eh...! maaf!" Kata Kazune

"Ayo mengaku saja!. Kalo sebenarnya kalian itu adalah utusan dewa matahari!" Ujar Himeka

"Iya..! aku akui hal itu. Kau memang anakku dan Karin di masa pertama!" Kata Kazune mengakui kebenaran hal tersebut.

"Nah.! Kalo gitu aku minta maaf karna telah menamparmu tadi. Karna, walau bagaimanapun kau tetaplah ayahku di masa pertama." Kata Himeka yang membuat Kazune bingung, karna Himeka yang tadinya seperti air yang sedang mendidih kini berubah drastis menjadi air es.

"Ayo silahkan masuk!" Ujar Himeka sembari mempersilahkan Karin dan Kazune masuk ke rumahnya yang tergolong megah.

"Hai! Dewa Uranus!" Sapa Michi yang merupakan Dewa Saturnus.

Kazune hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tak bisa berkata apa - apa karna ia masih heran, kenapa Michi dan Jin tiba - tiba berada di rumah Himeka.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol. Menceritakan semuanya tentang kehidupan para Dewa dan Dewi.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Himeka

"Karin!" Panggil Kazune

"Iya!" Jawab Karin

"Bagaimana kalau kita kedanau?" Ajak Kazune.

"Ide yang bagus!"

Sementara dengan Jin Michi dan Himeka Mereka bertiga sedang berbicang - bincang tentang Karin dan Kazune. Mereka ingin tau, apakah Karin dan Kazune pacaran atau tidak. Lalu terlintas suatu ide di pikiran Michi.

"Eh... bagaimana kalau kita ikutin mereka berdua sekarang?" Saran Michi.

"Wah..! boleh juga tuh..!" Puji Himeka

"Iya! tadi aku dengar Karin dan Kazune ingin kedanau. Kita kedanau yuks" Ajak Jin kemudian

Di danau

"Wah.! sudah lama tidak menghirup udara danau!" Ujar Karin.

"Emangnya ada yang namanya udara danau?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tak lama kemudian langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah menjadi gelap.

"Kazune! Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi?"

"Dewa Zeos!" Ucap Kazune spontan.

"Sekarang! apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Gunakan cincinmu Karin. Karna dengan cincin itu kau dapat berubah menjadi Dewi Athena!"

"Baiklah! Tapi bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya!"

"Perhatikan aku!" Lanjut Kazune.

Sementara itu, diwaktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, Jin, Michi dan Himeka sedang berjalan menuju danau

"Waduh... maaf ya.!" Aku ada jadwal konser hari ini." Kata Jin yang merupakan seorang Idola itu baru teringat akan jadwal konsernya.

"Iya! gak apa - apa kok!" Sahut Himeka.

"Kalo gitu good bye!" Kata Jin sembari berlali menuju tempat konsernya.

Lain halnya dengan Michi yang selalu ingin buang air besar.

'Bruuookkk...!' Perut Michi mendengkur begitu keras.

"Maaf Himeka, aku harus..." Sakit perut yang di alami Michi sudah level tingkat tinggi.

"Iya! Silahkan!"

Beberapa kali Michi keluar masuk toilet umum. Dan.. Michi pun tak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Himeka! aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! aku harus... sege... gera pulang" Ucap Michi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Iya! terserah kau saja. Biar aku sendiri yang cari tau tentang Kazune dan Karin

Sesampainya Himeka di danau. Ia melihat gumpalan awan hitam yang sepertinya ingin memangsa Karin dan Kazune yang berada di pinggir danau.

"Ha! apa yang terjadi disini?" Ujar Himeka.

Terlihat Kazune yang sedang merubah dirinya menjadi Dewa Uranus yang siap membunuh Zeos.

"Nah.! seperti tadi!" Kata Kazune.

"Tidak bisa kau terlalu cepat memperagakannya!"

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kau tak mencobanya, kau tidak akan bisa berubah. Ayolah Karin! Kita melakukan ini demi masa depan bumi!"

"Baiklah! aku akan mencoba." Jawab Karin sembari mengguk pelan.

Tanpa di sadari Karin. Ia tiba - tiba sudah berpakaian layaknya Dewi Athena.

"Kau berhasil.!" Kata Kazune sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo!" Ajak Kazune

"Em!"

Kamudian terlihat sosok seorang laki laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan membawa sebuah tombak besar di tangan kanannya.

"Apa dia itu Zeos?"

"Iya!" Jawab Kazune singkat.

Pertarungan sengit mereka baertiga pun di mulai. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah serangan dari Zeos mengenai tubuh Kazune dan Kazune pun terjatuh. Beberapa kali serangan dari Zeos mengenai Kazune, karna ia ingin melindungi Karin. Sampai - sampai Kazune tak berdaya ketika terkena serangan terakhir dari Zeos.

"Ha...ha..ha...! Takdir tetaplah takdir Kujyo! Ha...ha...ha..." Kata Zeos sembari terbang meninggalkan Kazune yang terbaring tak berdaya di pangkuan Karin.

"Kazune..!" Teriak Karin

"Ayo Kazune! bangun...! aku mohon?" Pinta Karin sambil menepuk - nepuk pipi putih milik Kazune.

Dengan erat Karin memegang tangan kanan Kazune. Berharap Kazune dapat terbangun. Dan Kazune pun terbangun.

"Ha! Kazune ! Kau sudah sadar?"

"Ee... dimana Zeos?"

"Dia sudah pergi!"

"Huft.! Sial.!."

"Sudahlah! ayo kita pulang?"

"Iya!"

Sedangkan Himeka dari kejauhan melihat semua peristiwa yang terjadi di danau.

"Ha! Ya..! tuhan! Kenapa bisa begitu?"

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Pagi - pagi sekali Karin sudah terbangun dari mimpinya semalam. Ia pun lantas membangunkan Kazune yang masih tertidur untuk latihan melawan Zeos.

"Kazune! Ayo! Bagun! ini sudah pagi! cepat kita latihan!" Pinta Karin sambil mengguncang - guncang tubuh Kazune.

"Emm...! terlalu pagi untuk latihan!" Jawab Kazune seperti orang malas.

"Huft!" Keluh Karin

Lalu Karin pergi ke kamar mandi mengambil seember air. Ketika sampai di kamar Kazune, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu Kamar Kazune. Karin basah kuyup karna selama Karin mengambil air di kamar mandi, ternyata Kazune membuat jebakan air. Amarah Karin pun mulai mencapai tingkat tinggi, sampai - sampai Karin menyiram Kazune dengan air yang di bawanya tadi. Dan malangnya lagi bagi Kazune adalah dia di pukul habis - habisan oleh Karin.

"Baiklah! aku bangun!" Ujar Kazune mengalah.

"Nah!h Gitu donk!" Ucap Karin bangga atas kemenangannya sendiri.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian.

Kazune sudah selesai mandi dan pastinya berpakain.

"Ayo! Kazune! Kita harus latihan!" Kini semangat Karin semakin berkobar - kobar layaknya seorang pemuka rakyat yang ingin bebas dari penjajahan.

"Iya! iya... sebentar!" Jawab Kazune sambil menuruni tangga dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu.

Mereka pun pergi kehalaman belakang untuk latihan menghadapi Zeos.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Kini Karin sudah mulai bisa menggunakan kekuatannya satu persatu. Kemudian datanglah wanita berambut indigo datang menemui mereka yang sedang latihan di danau tempat biasanya Karin dan Kazune pergi.

"Ohayou Karin! Ohayou Kazune!" Sapa Himeka sembari tersenyum manis dengan membawa serantang makanan.

"Ohayou Himeka!" Jawab Karin dan Kazune kompak.

"Abis latihan, main ke rumahku dulu ya...?"

"Baik!" Jawab Karin.

Kazune tak bisa berkata apa - apa karna mmulutnya sedang penuh dengan makanan yang di bawa oleh Himeka.

.

.

.

Dirumah Himeka

"Nah... silahkan masuk!" Kata Imeka sembari mempersilahkan Karin dan Kazune memasuki rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk. aku ingin ngambil air minum dulu."

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Himeka dengan membawa tiga gelas air minum di atas nampan.

"Nah... silahkan di minum!"

"Em!" Kata Karin dan Kazune serempak.

Sunyi... entah kenapa?, tak satupun dari mereka yang mau angkat bicara. Dan akhirnya Himeka memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Ee... Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap untuk menghadapi Zeos?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Karin.

Kazune hanya terdiam, karna kemungkinan untuk menang harapannya sudah sangat tipis.

"Kazune?" Panggil Himeka spontan

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Kini kau memiliki setengah nyawa Karin!" Kata - kata Himeka itu sudah di luar kesadarannya.

"Ha! Apa maksudmu Himeka? Apa Kazune memiliki separuh dari nyawaku?"

"Iya!" Kata Himeka yang masih dibawah alam sadarnya (A/N:Kayak udah di hipnotis aja #gplak! lho? nampar siapa ya..?)

"Kazune! Apa benar yang di katakan oleh Himeka? Jawab Kazune! Ayo jawab!"

**Flash Back**

Didanau

"Ayo Kazune! Bangun...! Aku mohon!" Pinta Karin sambil menepuk - nepuk pipi putih milik Kazune.

Dengan erat Karin menggenggam tangan kanan Kazune dan tanpa di sengaja, ternyata cincin Karin bersentuhan dengan Kazune. Sehingga membuat Kazune memiliki separuh nyawa dari Karin. Padahal, sebenarnya Kazune telah tak bernyawa.

**End Of Flash Back**

"Jadi...!" Ujar Karin syok

"Em.!" Himeka mengangguk.

"Jika Kalian hanya memiliki setengah nyawa. Pasti kekuatan kalianpun hanya bisa setenggah, jadi kemungkinen untuk menang sangat tipis!" Lanjut Himeka yag mash di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Karin.

"Kazune! sebaiknya kau pakai nyawaku ketika ada Zeos, karna ragaku bisa bertahan selama 12 jam tanpa nyawa!" Usul Himeka.

"Sebaiknya jangan Himeka!" Bantah Kazune.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna... jika pertarungan kami dengan Zeos berlangsung lebih dari 12 jam kau akan mati! Lebih baik aku kehilangan diriku, dari pada aku kehilanganmu Himeka!" Ujar Kazune kepada yang merupakan anak kandungnya di masa ketiga.

"Ku mohon! Kazune...! Menurutku kalian lebih baik kehilangan aku dari pada kalian haris kehilanagn semua orang di bumi ini!"

"Itu tidak akan ku biarkan!"

"Baik! aku yang akan bertarung melawan Zeos sekarang juga!"

"Jangan!"

"Ayolah ayah?" Pinta Himeka seperti kejadian di masa pertama sesaat sebelum Himeka meninggal.

Kazune selalu membantah keinginan Himeka. Karna dia tidak mau dimasa ketiga ini takdir berubah. Namun, di saat adu mulut Kazune vs Himeka sedang belangsung. Tiba - tiba Zeos datang.

Dengan segera Himeka memberikannya nyawanya kepada Kazune dengan memegang tangan kanan Kazune. Dan Himeka pun terbaring tak bernyawa(A/N:Kayak orang yang udah meninggal aja ga' bernyawa).

"Tidak!" Teriak Kazune. Ia lalu menggendong Himeka ke kekamarnya Himeka.

"Himeka! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Ujar Kazune sambil memegangi tangan anaknya di masa pertama itu dengan berharap dapat mengembalikan nyawa Himeka.

"Sudahlah Kazune! Jika kau begitu terus! kau hanya akan membuat Himeka kecewa! Karna 12 jam bagi pertarungan ini sangatlah sedikit! Ayolah Kazune! Jangan mudah putus asa! masih ada kesempatan untuk mengembalikan nyawa Himeka, yaitu kita harus bertarung dengan Zeos tidak lebih dari 12 jam! Ku mohon Kazune?" Jelas Karin.

"Baiklah...! demi anakku, aku rela mengorbankan semuanya! Ayo!"

"Nah.! itu baru Kazune yang ku kenal!" (^_^)

Setelah sekian lama bertanrung dengan Zeos. Kekalahan mulai muncul antara mereka, dan Kazune pun menyuruh Karin untuk pergi.

"Pergilah!" Suruh Kazune.

"Tapi.. apa kau tidak apa - apa?"

"Aku akan baik - baik saja! dan akan selalu baik! pergilah! biar aku yang melawannya! capat Karin!"

Beberapa kali Kazune menyuruh Karin umtuk pergi. Akan tetapi, Karin tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Kazune sendirian melawan Zeos.

"Pergilah Karin..! atau aku akan bunuh diri!" Ancam Kazune.

"Kau bohong Kazune! kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sepert itu!" Sangkal Karin sambil berlari untuk menolong Kazune yang semakin lama semakin jauh darinya.

Kazune kali ini tak ingin Karin terluka. Sampai - sampai Kazune menggunakan kekuatannya yang sengaja di arahkan ke Karin agar Karin menjauh.

Beberapa kali Kazune melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu mengarahkan pukulannya ke Karin berharap Karin menyerah dan lari.

Tapi Karin tak tega dengan Kazune yang sudah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya akibat pukulan dari Zeos.

Tak lama kemudian. Karin sudah tak tahan di pukul terus pakai jurus Kazune (A/N:"Jurus apanya?" -_-"). Kini tubuh Karin pun luka - luka.

Karin berlari sambil memegangi bahunya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Ia menangis karna sesungguhnya tak ingin dia pergi, ingin rasanya mati bersama Kazune. Namun, ketika Karin hendak menjauhi Kazune. Tiba - tiba Jin dan Michi datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Hei! Dewa Uranus! Jangan sombong bertarung sendiri!" Sindir Jin.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita tolong mereka!" Ujar Michi.

Lima Tahun Kemudian

Kini Karin dan Kazune telah menyelesaikan S1nya bersama Jin, Himeka dan Michi selama tiga tahun.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Author: "Huft.. selesai juga.. -_-"

Maaf ya.. kalo ceritanya gak nyambung.

Jujur ini ide teman Blue. Cuman dia ga' mau fic ini di atas namakan oleh namanya sendiri.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan kelebihan di fic ini.

**WASSALLAM**


End file.
